dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series timeline
This page contains the timeline of the Zergverse. Pre Zergverse *'Over 400 million years before Age' **The Voice of Emptiness is created as a fail-safe should all universal rulers at the moment become permanently killed. *'About 6 million years before Age' **The befriend the Mrovians. *'About 5 million years before Age' **The Voice of Emptiness gains sentience after four of the Kaioshin are either permanently killed, or absorbed in , and notices that its recreation of the universe is nearing. *'About 4000 years before Age' **Kuraken is born. *'About 1000 years before Age' **The last Aggressor Queen hatches. *'Age 115' **Quoeyg is born. *'Age 642' **Clen is born. *'Age 652' **Borgur is born. *'Age 688' **Nukket is born. *'Age 697' **Buto hatches. *'Age 700' **Ryugon and Ayato are formed through cellular fission. *'Age 702' **Zota is born. *'Age 705' **Artachoc is born. *'Age 707' **Ocra is born. *'Age 726' **Cuber and Chaiva are born. *'Age 733' **Speonitch is born. The Nomads *'Age 737, October 1st' **Artachoc and Ocra are on another planet, supervising Cuber, Chaiva, and Speonitch eliminating the planet's inhabitants, although Cuber only attacks the "soldier" inhabitants. soldiers arrive on the planet to complete the . Ocra orders the young saiyans into their to fly far away from the planet, and then joins Artachoc in the fight. Due to the PTO soldiers' incompetence, Zarbon arrives with his new team. Zarbon personally kills Artachoc and Ocra, but not before Artachoc destroys all of the PTO forces' scouters. Zarbon then sends his team after the young saiyans. *'Age 737, October 6th' **Cuber, Chaiva, and Speonitch land on a planet and immediately go for the nearest woods. In the woods, they encounter Aggressors, which attack them. Cuber carries Speonitch and splits away from Chaiva. Chaiva, however, does not get as lucky in running and is forced to fight. She is overwhelmed and nearly killed, but then falls into the Lake of Regeneration. Kuraken finds her and raises her back onto land while she is unconscious. Her wounds are fully healed. *'Age 737, October 7th' **Cuber and Speonitch carefully approach the site they split from Chaiva, and then further continue in the direction she went. They come across the Lake of Regeneration and find her. Chaiva immediately attacks Cuber, beats him severally, and then tosses him into the lake. Cuber swims to the surface, ready to fight back, only to find out that he was fully healed and achieved a . Chaiva then does the same to Speonitch. Since Speonitch is still far behind in power, Chaiva does this multiple times, forcing Speonitch to catch up. Clen finds the saiyans, but is then killed by Speonitch after a long battle of three-on-one. Speonitch helps the wounded Cuber and Chaiva to the Lake of Regeneration. *'Age 737, October 8th' **The three saiyans devise a strategy on how to kill a single elite. Since they now only have one scouter, they use that to track Buto. Cuber is impaled on Buto's Light Sword in the fight, but Chaiva and Speonitch succeed in killing the PTO elite. Like the previous fight, Cuber is taken to the Lake of Regeneration. **Zarbon contacts Chukberry to see if the former's new team had finished their job, as the elites had not reported back. *'Age 737, October 9th' **Ryugon and Ayato arrive at the Lake of Regeneration and destroy it, also killing Kuraken in the process. Speonitch is pummeled to unconsciousness, while Cuber and Chaiva struggle to fight the two elites at once. They are able to lure Ryugon away from Ayato and kill him through teamwork. The same is then done to Ayato. Chukberry arrives to find that Zarbon's entire team was killed, and heads for the saiyans. Chaiva lures Chukberry away into the woods, as Cuber sneaks onto Chukberry's ship with Speonitch, and puts the latter in a healing tank. Just as Cuber exits the ship, Chukberry returns to his ship. Seeing that Cuber is much weaker, Chukberry gives the saiyan a chance to hurt and/or kill him. Cuber remembers Buto's Light Sword, and mimics the attack through Chukberry's head, killing the elite. Zarbon calls Chukberry's scouter, which Cuber picks up. Cuber taunts Zarbon that Chukberry and the entire team are dead. Knowing that they have a few days before Zarbon arrives, the saiyans abuse zenkais with the ship's healing tanks. Enraged, Zarbon sets for the aggressor planet to avenge his boyfriend. *'Age 737, October 16th' **Zarbon arrives at the aggressor planet's orbit. The saiyans see Zarbon charging up to destroy the planet. Chaiva comes up with a plan to escape. They immediately ride the space pods of Buto, Ryugon, and Clen to the other side of the planet right before Zarbon's beam strikes the planet's surface. As the destruction takes time, they take off right before it reaches them, and then turn off their space pods as they hide in the remains of the planet. Believing the saiyans to be dead, Zarbon reports back to Frieza. *'Age 742' **Cuber, Chaiva, and Speonitch have been travelling from planet to planet throughout the past five years. They unknowingly enter Nitro's territory and confront more soldiers of the Planet Trade Organization. Although they destroy all PTO control on the planet they arrive on, word still gets out to Nitro himself, who dispatches the Fast Food Squadron to deal with the saiyans. Speonitch is initially seared to unconsciousness by Zota, and Cuber sends him off the planet in one of their space pods. Chaiva is defeated, and Cuber is beaten to comatose by Borgur. Chaiva sends Cuber off the planet in another attack ball, but is then held prisoner by the Fast Food Squadron the moment Cuber takes off. Chaiva is captured by the Fast Food Squadron, and Nitro uses his aphrodisiac powers on her, causing her to lust. Noting Chaiva's power, Nitro uses this against her for her to do his bidding. *'Age 743' **Yuki is born. Remnants of Frieza *'Age 766' **Cuber lands on Mrov and is taken care of by Mrovians. He achieves in grief of believing that Chaiva died saving him. He trains to become stronger throughout the year. *'Age 767' **Nitro arrives on Mrov to claim it. The Mrovians, however, have a slight upper hand in battle, thanks to their considerably superior technology, and Cuber's support. Cuber reencounters the Fast Food Squadron and effortlessly defeats them, killing Zota and Nukket, but leaving Borgur alive. Cuber then goes to fight Nitro, while Chaiva turns against the Planet Trade Organzation and kills Captain Srief. Nitro, knowing that he is unable to defeat Cuber by normal means, takes the fight into space, where he has the advantage. Speonitch then arrives to support Cuber, and the two saiyans kill Nitro. Speonitch leaves to wander around the galaxy, but plans on revisiting Mrov every few days. Chaiva undergoes the withdrawal effects of Nitro's aphrodisiac abilities. **Yuki receives word from her caretakers that her father was killed. She vows revenge on the killer. Cold Vengeance *'Age 774, May 8th' **Cuber and Chaiva have been arguing for six months. Out of rage from her pregnancy mood swings, Chaiva achieves super saiyan. Cuber's Brain–scouter interface picks up a ridiculously high power, but his thoughts are interrupted by Quoeyg, who asks him to go to the Mrovian outpost on Typhon, because Mrov stopped receiving transmissions from that outpost. *'Age 774, June 30th' **After falling into the routine of training with his old friend Vegeta, growing a bit more tense and hostile around his friend (and roommate) Ryori, Ledas decides to take a breather from Earth and spend some time out in the cold, deep space. He brings The Benefactor's mind prison with him. *'Age 774, July 5th' **Cuber arrives at the Mrovian outpost, but strangely finds no one there. **Ledas, who is on a nearby planet, senses two large powers converging. Interested in finding out who they could possibly be, he quickly leaves to find out, forgetting one crucial possession of his on the planet. The Fallen One *'Age 784' **Four golden fruits grow on a tree on the planet . *'Age 787' **The Voice of Emptiness completes his creation of the Arms of Emptiness and Legs of Emptiness and sends them after . Also, knowing about the Dragon Balls, the Voice of Emptiness also order his creations to kill the Dragon Ball creators. The creatures first go to Kaishin in an attempt to kill Kibito-Kai and destroy the golden fruits. Kibito-Kai teleports away with the golden fruits, and distributes them to Mrov, , ; two of the fruits are on Earth. Meanwhile, the Arms and Legs of Emptiness destroy Kaishin. The Right Arm of Emptiness teleports the Right Leg of Emptiness with itself to Mrov, while the Left Arm does the same with the Left Leg to New Namek. **On Mrov, the Mrovians immediately evacuate the whole planet, including the fruit and Skall; Skall is sent to Earth. As Mrovians do not have detectable power levels, the Right Arm and Leg of Emptiness are unable to track the fruit that was delivered to Mrov. As Mrovians do not want to permanently abandon their planet, Cuber, Chaiva, and half of the Mrovian military stay behind. The Right Arm teleports to Earth, while The Right Leg fights Cuber and Chaiva. To heal itself from damage taken from Cuber, the Right Leg drains the life energy of Mrovian soldiers, and then tries to do the same to Cuber. Cuber self destructs, causing the Right Leg to absorb offensive life energy, severally damaging it. Chaiva continues to fight the weakened Right Leg and just barely prevails by finishing the creature off with a Haipa Makouhou. **New Namek is destroyed, along with the fruit it had. The Namekian Dragon Balls are also useless, as is killed. **The two Arms and the remaining Leg, on Earth are confronted by and , both at . An Arm of Emptiness traps Vegeta in a Dimensional Prison, and the creatures overpower Goku with teamwork. After Vegeta is released, the same happens to him. , out of desperation, unlocks his , and destroys the Arms and Left Leg of Emptiness. He then uses to get to the realm the Voice of Emptiness resides in, and destroys the Voice of Emptiness with a . Category:Lists